Un Simple Dolor de Estómago
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Yaoi leve Shikamaru/Neji. Shikamaru descubre que el Hyugga está enfermo. No es nada importante... ¿o sí?
"Eso duele… Maldita sea" –Neji maldijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta en la cama mientras presionaba una mano contra su estómago dolorido.

El Hyuuga suspiró y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Tenía un dolor de estómago terrible, un dolor punzante que palpitaba sin descanso. Neji inhaló y exhaló con un suspiro tembloroso. Sus elegantes cejas se arrugaron, mientras que unas pocas gotas de sudor se podían ver brillando como estrellas en su frente pálida. Ya no se molestó en ocultar lo que sentía, y no le importaba. El dolor era demasiado fuerte. Un susurro se oyó al lado del chico de piel pálida.

"Dios, Neji. Son… las dos y media de la mañana, para de moverte tanto" –gruñó Shikamaru, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

Neji siseó de dolor y molestia, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se conformó con tomar respiraciones profundas una y otra vez. Sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, el shinobi de las sombras abrió un ojo y miró el cuerpo de su compañero acurrucado en la cama. Arrugó sus delgadas y oscuras cejas y de inmediato se sentó en la cama; ¿Neji estaba… temblando?

Con un mal presentimiento, Shikamaru puso suavemente una mano en la espalda de su novio. Solo para retirarla rápidamente, sorprendido por el sudor frío que cubría su espalda.

"Neji, ¿qué pasa?" –preguntó Shikamaru, preocupado.

El ojigris solo negó débilmente con la cabeza y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

"Háblame, Neji. ¿Qué está mal?" –el genio perezoso siguió insistiendo, rodeándolo a su vez con ambos brazos para girarlo hasta que estaban cara a cara.

"Dolor de estómago" –susurró el Hyuuga a su vez para luego enterrar inmediatamente la nariz en el cuello de Shikamaru. Dos pálidos brazos se sujetaron del torso bronceado mientras que las largas y delgadas piernas se entrelazaron con las del hombre más joven.

Shikamaru emitió un suspiro de alivio y acercó a Neji abrazándolo más fuerte. Bueno… al menos no era algo tan malo.

Él se rio entre dientes.

"De todas las cosas molestas tenía que ser un dolor de estómago, ¿eh?"

Neji levantó la cabeza para taladrar con la mirada al joven, pero debido al dolor persistente resultó ser un intento bastante débil y lamentable.

"Es un dolor de estómago. Y no es divertido, Shikamaru… me duele mucho" –murmuró contra el cuello de su novio.

El más joven de los dos volvió a suspirar.

"Bien –susurró y luego se movió hasta que estaba pegado a la espalda de Neji. Alargando la mano izquierda hasta el estómago del Hyuuga, Shikamaru lo presionó suavemente y luego movió la mano en un lento movimiento circular. Besó el cuello de su novio y preguntó-: ¿Mejor?"

Neji asintió, adormilado.

"Hn."

Le gustaba la sensación de la cálida mano de Shikamaru masajeando su estómago. Neji sonrió, sintiendo que el dolor se desvanecía un poco.

Al ver que se había dormido, Shikamaru apoyó la mejilla sobre el pelo suave de Neji, sin dejar de frotar suavemente el estómago del muchacho. Antes de quedarse dormido, hizo una nota mental para comprobar su estómago al día siguiente.

Por la mañana, el sonido de Neji preparando el desayuno lo despertó. Tras darse una ducha y vestirse, fue a la cocina. El Hyuuga ya estaba sentado a la mesa con la comida servida y esperaba a que su novio se sentara.

"Te has despertado temprano hoy" –dijo empezando a comer y escaneando su expresión en busca de alguna señal de que el dolor de la noche anterior persistía.

"Tengo entrenamiento hoy, y tú tienes una misión" –recordó Neji tomando su cuenco de arroz con una mano y los palillos con la otra.

"Qué problemático –suspiró Shikamaru haciendo sonreír al pelilargo-. Al menos es de rango C."

Shikamaru se fue primero, no sin antes despedirse con un beso.

"Ten cuidado, Shika" –advirtió Neji apoyando la frente contra la suya. Él sabía muy bien que las misiones podían aumentar su rango durante su desarrollo.

"Lo tendré, llegaré antes que tú" –sonrió.

Neji esperó hasta que la puerta de la calle se cerró y se quedó a solas antes de relajar su expresión y dejar ver la mueca de dolor que llevaba ocultando todo el tiempo. Una punzada más fuerte de su abdomen le obligó a inclinarse contra el mueble de la cocina emitiendo un pequeño gemido. No había querido preocupar a Shikamaru antes de una misión, así que no había dicho nada, y a pesar de que no se sentía capaz de ir a entrenar sabía que si no lo hacía su equipo se extrañaría.

Tras el pequeño momento de debilidad se arregló la ropa y se tomó un analgésico, rogando para que el dolor se detuviera. El día era especialmente soleado y los demás ya lo esperaban en el campo de entrenamiento. Neji solo podía recordar lo difícil que fue moverse con normalidad durante todo el día. No habló demasiado, usando su concentración para evitar dejar ver el intenso dolor que sentía y que se había intensificado a lo largo del día hasta volverse casi insoportable.

Preocupado y agotado, suspiró aliviado cuando pudo volver a casa. Las luces estaban encendidas así que Shikamaru había llegado ya.

"Tadaima" –dijo al entrar, asegurándose de que su expresión no delataba su sufrimiento.

"Okaeri, Neji –respondió Shikamaru volviéndose desde la cocina para verlo llegar-. Estaba preparando… ¿estás bien?"

Neji se sobresaltó y apartó la mirada al ver que su novio calculador recorría su rostro con los ojos oscuros, preocupado.

"Es solo el maldito dolor de estómago" –admitió finalmente, sabiendo que nada podía escapar a la mente de Shikamaru.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" –exclamó el otro, dejando los utensilios de cocina y acercándose a él.

"Lo siento, no quería preocuparte."

"Debes ir al médico, ya llevas así un día" –señaló, fijándose en el rostro enrojecido del mayor.

"De acuerdo, lo haré mañana, ahora voy a darme un baño" –dijo, ansioso por sentarse en el agua tibia un rato.

Shikamaru asintió, intranquilo, viéndolo dirigirse hacia el pasillo. Su mente seguía dándole vueltas al extraño dolor de su novio, pues lo ponía nervioso no saber qué estaba mal con él.

Mientras cocinaba podía oír el sonido del agua en el baño, luego el líquido dejó de fluir, y entonces Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba alerta, preocupado por algún presentimiento. De repente, un fuerte ruido se escuchó, seguido de un grito y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo hacia el baño. Se congeló en el sitio con la visión que lo recibió.

Neji estaba tendido en el suelo en posición fetal, con ambos brazos apretados alrededor de su estómago y una expresión de agonía que sacó a su novio de su aturdimiento. Shikamaru se lanzó de rodillas a su lado y lo incorporó un poco apoyándolo suavemente.

"¡Neji! ¡Neji, háblame! ¿Qué está mal? –preguntó frenético escuchando los gemidos del muchacho-. Neji… Neji, mírame, por favor, abre los ojos –rogó acariciándole la mejilla suavemente y sosteniéndolo con la otra. Con esfuerzo, el Hyugga abrió los ojos una rendija y los fijó en el angustiado Shikamaru.

"Shika… está… peor –dijo con la voz temblorosa arrugando su hermoso rostro al volver a elevarse el dolor-. Es… como si algo se hubiera roto…"

"Dios… no te muevas. Vamos ahora mismo al hospital" –afirmó Shikamaru acomodándole un poco el chándal que acababa de ponerse y cogiéndolo en brazos.

Neji volvió a gritar como el movimiento agravó la agonía en su estómago. Estaba asustado. Ni siquiera protestó cuando Shikamaru empezó a dirigirse al hospital a paso rápido. Se encogió todo lo que pudo y se aferró a la camisa de su novio, jadeando a través del dolor como si fuera a quedarse sin oxígeno.

Shikamaru casi corría a lo largo de las calles, dando gracias a que no había casi nadie en la calle después de haberse escondido el sol. Su corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho y solo deseaba poder correr más rápido a medida que la respiración de Neji se aceleraba.

"¡Un médico! –exclamó al entrar en el hospital, frenético-. ¡Necesito ayuda!"

Casi al instante, dos enfermeros se acercaron con una camilla y llamaron al médico. Shikamaru dejó el cuerpo de su novio sobre las sábanas y se alarmó aún más cuando Neji permaneció allí tendido desmadejado, jadeando, tras perder toda la tensión desde el incidente en su casa. Una cabellera rosa conocida llegó corriendo y se acercó a ver a su paciente.

"¡Shikamaru-kun! –exclamó Sakura, sorprendida por verlos allí-. ¿Qué le ocurre?"

Shikamaru le contó rápidamente lo que había pasado y nada más terminar, Sakura levantó la camisa de su amigo enfermo y apretó con suavidad la parte inferior del estómago de Neji. Para sorpresa de Shikamaru, Neji se tensó y dejó escapar un grito.

"¡Necesitamos llevarlo a quirófano, rápido! –exclamó empezando a empujar la camilla mientras los enfermeros empezaban a conectar el suero en el brazo del Hyugga y todo tipo de cables en el pecho y su otro brazo-. Shikamaru, puedes venir con nosotros hasta que lleguemos allí."

"¿Pero qué le ocurre?" –exclamó el Nara sin soltar la mano fría de su novio.

"Tiene apendicitis, y grave. Necesitamos operarlo de emergencia –explicó la ninja médico recogiéndose el pelo para la cirugía-. Lo resolveremos, Shikamaru, pero tienes que esperar aquí."

Shikamaru asintió y dejó ir a regañadientes la mano de Neji cuando lo metieron en quirófano. Las puertas se cerraron tras la camilla y Shikamaru permaneció un tiempo allí de pie sin saber qué hacer. Al darse cuenta de que iba a tardar bastante tiempo se sentó en una de las butacas y se pasó las manos por el pelo, en estado de shock. Su mente todavía no comprendía los hechos que se habían producido tan rápido. En un momento estaba hablando con Neji en la cocina y un instante después esperando a que saliera de quirófano.

Su mirada se detuvo en un teléfono en la pared y entonces se le ocurrió llamar a Hinata. A ella le gustaría saber lo que había pasado y ayudar en lo que pudiera. Marcó el número perezosamente y se sobresaltó cuando lo saludó la voz de Naruto.

"¿Está Hinata?" –preguntó.

"Está acostando a los niños, ¿prefieres llamarla en un rato?" –dijo el rubio, algo preocupado por la llamada tardía.

"No, da igual –accedió Shikamaru sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de quirófano. Naruto había madurado mucho después de convertirse en Hokage, y confiaba en él plenamente-. Estoy con Neji en el hospital. ¿Podríais pasar por casa y traer algo de su ropa? No quiero estar lejos."

"¿En el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado?" –preguntó Naruto con un tono de voz más serio y preocupado.

"Sakura está con él en quirófano. Dijo que era apendicitis… pero estaba muy mal" –admitió, inquieto.

"Está bien, vamos para allá. Llevaremos las cosas. Y Shikamaru… no desesperes."

Shikamaru le dio las gracias y colgó. Volvió a su asiento a paso lento y se sentó de nuevo a esperar mirando las baldosas del suelo. De repente se sobresaltó y dio un tirón en la silla, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Miró el reloj y vio que habían pasado ya tres horas. La puerta de quirófano se abrió y Shikamaru saltó sobre sus pies. Sakura salió al pasillo con el rostro cansado y se acercó a él.

"¿Cómo está?" –preguntó, impaciente.

"Está estable –dijo sentándose con él en las sillas-. Tardamos bastante, pero fue debido a complicaciones –ante la expresión temerosa de Shikamaru se apresuró a explicarse-. La apendicitis debe tratarse con rapidez o puede evolucionar e infectar otras partes cercanas. Eso es lo que ocurrió y en consecuencia sufrió una perforación."

"¿Pero es grave?" –preguntó palideciendo y recordando cuando Neji le dijo que parecía que algo se había roto.

"Se recuperará, Shikamaru. Neji es fuerte y ya hemos tratado lo peor. Ahora tiene que permanecer aquí unos días en reposo absoluto y con antibióticos. Lo que queda es esperar."

Shikamaru asintió y luego los dos se levantaron cuando la camilla de Neji salió empujada por dos sanitarios en dirección a su habitación. Ellos la siguieron y esperaron mientras lo acomodaban en su cama y arreglaban todos los tubos conectados a su cuerpo.

Cuando todos abandonaron la habitación, Shikamaru se apresuró a acercar una silla a la cama y sentarse sin apartar la mirada de su pareja. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y sus ojos perlados estaban ocultos bajo sus párpados. Le fue imposible besarlo por la mascarilla que cubría la mitad de su rostro pero se inclinó de todas formas para hacerlo en la frente donde brillaba el símbolo de su familia. Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

"Tiene fiebre" –dijo en voz alta.

"Es por la infección –aclaró la pelirrosa, que se había apartado un poco para dejarle intimidad-. Estará con antibióticos una semana. Despertará como muy temprano mañana, le hemos puesto sedantes para el dolor –explicó, conmovida por los gestos del Nara-. Te daré un momento antes de dejar pasar a Hinata y Naruto."

Shikamaru escuchó cerrarse la puerta tras ella y se movió un poco más cerca de la cama. Sujetó una de las manos de Neji y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar y con la otra mano acarició los oscuros mechones esparcidos por las sábanas. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada en busca de algún signo del horrible dolor que había sufrido hacía unas horas y suspiró al encontrarse únicamente con su rostro tranquilo.

Después de varias horas de tensión se permitió relajarse. Ver a su novio normalmente estoico manifestando su dolor de esa manera le había impactado, pero confiaba en Sakura, el peligro había pasado. Y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Neji despertara.

Poco después se abrió la puerta con lentitud, pero Shikamaru ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, sabiendo de sobra quiénes eran. Una mano se posó en su hombro y entonces levantó la mirada.

"¿Cómo está?" –preguntó Naruto, mirando preocupado a su amigo inconsciente. Hinata había entrado con él y ya estaba al otro lado de la camilla observando a su primo, turbada.

"Sakura dijo que salió todo bien pero que tardará en despertarse por los sedantes" –dijo, enderezándose en la silla.

"Menos mal –suspiró ella-. Me asusté al saber que estaba en el hospital."

Shikamaru asintió, recordando lo asustado que había estado él también. Los tres se acomodaron en la habitación para pasar la noche. Aunque Shikamaru había dicho que no hacía falta que se quedaran, los otros dos habían insistido.

Cerca del amanecer, un movimiento en su mano le hizo despertarse bruscamente. Miró hacia Neji, preguntándose si había sido su imaginación, pero su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos grises desenfocados.

"Neji, ¿estás despierto? –preguntó para asegurarse de que era consciente de su entorno. El ojigris asintió débilmente y levantó la mano libre, tembloroso, para quitarse la mascarilla-. No, déjala, estás en el hospital."

Neji miró a su alrededor, desorientado, y se encontró con que Naruto y Hinata lo miraban también.

"Vamos a buscar una enfermera" –dijo Naruto, saliendo de la habitación con Hinata.

"Me has asustado, Hyuuga problemático –dijo Shikamaru, besándole la frente-. La próxima vez que me digas que te duele algo te traeré directamente al hospital."

Y a pesar de su aturdimiento, Neji le apretó la mano y sonrió.

 **Pobre, como lo he hecho sufrir :) Pero me salió la venita sádica jejeje**


End file.
